Into the Unknown: Chapter 12
Desmond Moon XII The Hunt Begins "The rabbit is a prisoner," said Veronica. "We have to rescue it." "We are in an unknown dimension, with dangerous creatures surrounding us and you are worried about a gigantic rabbit been controlled by Max?" said Jack sarcastically. I sait near by and started thinking quietly with my eyes closed while my young teammates started arguing about what we were going to do. I finally heard all of them quiet down and when I opened my eyes I saw them all looking at me. "We're going to walk north for a few minutes then when we find a safe place to camp we'll rest." "Okay but what about Monthy?" asked Veronica. "We'll rescue him later, right now we need as much time to rest then we can start thinking about what we will do about Burning Sun," I responded. "Why not we just attack now?" replied Emma. "We are more powerful now that the rabbit touched us." "Because they obviously beat us in number and they will probably expect us now that Max escaped." With that we started walking north towards the yellow mountains. I started climbing the highest tree I found to see what was ahead of us. There were big mountains with what appeared to be Yellow Snow and before them was a red river leading to an Island next to the mountains. I climbed back down. "We are going towards the mountains." I told them then we started walking. We used all of our new power to get as far as possible from the place we currently were. We walked a few miles before I told the team to rest. We gathered wood to build a fire and any other material that would help us rest. Emma was able to built a small house out of the ground but something seemed to bothering her like she wasn't sure if the house would hold or something. "I'll take first watch," I told them. "You guys go ahead and rest." "Are you sure?" asked Josh. "Yes, I'll be fine don't worry guys," I responded. "You guys get your sleep." Soon I was left outside the house with nobody but me. I watched carefully around the forest we currently were in. I looked up at the sky and saw the most beautiful view ever...two moons shone in the dark night and beautiful stars...my mom would've loved this place. I loved the moon, not just because I was a son of Selene but the simply view of it made you feel happy. I heard a cracking sound beside me and I turned to see what was it. I didn't see anybody and I was about to turn around when a small flame appeared. I knew who it was and quickly took four of my knives out. Drake Vapor stood there with his small flame below his face, he raised his arm and made a quiet sign. I walked towards him slowly. He backed away a little then he spoke. "Hello Desmond," whispered the 30 year old male. "What do you want?" I spat back. "I just came here to give you a small warning," he said. "We know were you are and a few of my men are following you." "So you want us to surrender?" I said with my knives ready to be thrown at Drake. "No, not at all," he answered. "It wouldn't be any fun, I just came to tell you that you have a five minute start before we start capturing each member of your team and take them to the Arena." "W-What?" was all I managed to say. "Ohh Desmond, you are really stupid for a leader," said Drake. "We known of this place for a while now...our secret partner told us about it." "And who is your secret partner?" "I won't tell you that you idiot." replied Drake. "Your mission was all a trap, you were meant to come here and now you will die for our entertaiment." "We won't let you win!" "You do that," he said then made a huge fireball with his hands blinding me. When I opened my eyes once again I noticed that he was gone. "We have to go..." I ran towards the house for the team. "Everyone wake up we have to get out of here!" I yelled at them. Soon the whole team was running through the trees at full speed. I explained my talk with Drake to them, they tried to argue with me about fighting but I knew it would be no use if we fought. "Stop!" yelled Veronica. "We can't run like cowards, we have to fi-" she was cut off by a giant rope that appeared around her waist then she was dragged down towards the shadows in the opposite direction we were. "Veronica!" yelled Josh. "We have to save her Desmond!" "W-We can't...we have to keep going," I said. I ran towards the mountains once again. At first I thought I was the only one that was running but soon I started to hear footsteps behind me. I turned and saw the whole team running behind me except Veronica who was taken by Burning Sun/Liquid Fire. "We have to get to the river," I told them then kept on running without looking back. Then I knew what I had to do...I was the leader, the responsible for the team. I turned towards Josh. "Guide them to the river, I'll try to slow them down a little" "You can't stay here!" argued JT. I didn't want to argue...my decision was made. I simply said the only thing that I thought would make them run. "If you stay you die and won't be able to help the league, please go now!" I yelled at them this time. I saw Josh nod at me then he started runnign with the rest of the team. I took out my knives and waited for the shadows to come at me... To the right, to the left I will fight to the death To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world from the last to the first Author's Note Woo I love this chapter, not just because it makes my character look all hero-ish but because well...well...yeah its awesome! I also want to say that this chapter was inspired by the movie The Grey and well I was going to put a short poem at the end but I got to lazy so I decided to put a small verse of the theme song of The Olympian League, This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. Anyway, the team starts getteing hunted by Burning Sun and all they can do is run. Desmond makes his decision as Team Leader and decides to try to slow down Burning Sun/Liquid Fire but will everyone of the team make it or will they be captured? You'll see more on the next chapters! Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Into the Unknown Category:Earth-865